


隨我而至

by SeijiShun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentions of Harry/OFC, 修復關係
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17年來Harry Hart做錯了很多決定。<br/>-<br/>而在他做錯的決定當中，這是他最後悔的一個。</p>
            </blockquote>





	隨我而至

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [follow me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573950) by [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero). 



 

 Harry 隻身站在空曠無人的停車場中央，他低下頭看著自己的雙手。

  

他們是乾淨的。

  

***********

 

眼鏡似乎是有些損壞了，Merlin的聲音斷斷續續地從通訊裝備裡傳出，但他幾乎分辨不出那些話語。他想Merlin應該是在喊他的名字，可他的聲音幾乎消失在白噪音中。

 

Harry快速衝過走廊而且差點因為一池一池的血跡而滑倒。他撞上一堵牆，但沒有因此停下腳步。他不能停下來，如果他停下了，那些顧傭兵團就一定會衝破進主臥室，接著就會找到躲藏鏡子後的密室裡的皇室成員並且殺掉他們。

 

他一腳跨上最後幾階階梯接著對著他看到的第一個傭兵開槍。那男人在主臥室的正前方倒下。

 

在他為他的槍隻重新裝填時順帶整理了下呼吸，向後貼在牆上讓自己不會因為大門打開時被掃射到。應該還有三個傭兵躲在裡頭，他把槍握在右手同時用左手握住門把。

 

突然間他的胸口一沉。一想到那家庭他的手掌心就不斷地出汗，即使是皇家血統但依然謙卑地過日子，一位得志的父親和體貼的母親以及三位孩子，讓一把槍瞄準在他們的額前都還過於年幼與稚嫩。他想著最年輕的兒子，還在如此不懂事的四歲而已。在他內心深處他知道已經太遲了。

 

他扭開門把然後將門打開。

 

***********

 

女孩被綁在鐵椅上啜泣著祈求原諒。她才十九歲而即使眼睛紅腫以及過度哭喊導致喉嚨嘶啞仍擁有著姣好的臉蛋。

 

Harry並沒有被這欺騙。十四小時前他才剛看過那女孩將一位CIA探員開腸剖肚而已。

 

“我發誓，我真的不知道你在說甚麼。拜託放過我！我願意做任何事！”

 

即便是被綁在椅子上她也盡她所能的張開大腿，以懇求的眼神以及濕潤的雙頰望著Harry。Merlin在他耳邊咕噥著有關他們多確定上一個跟這女孩上床的男人是怎麼被發現內臟四散地死在保時捷內。

 

“我想昨晚在你殺了一位男性時你很清楚你在做甚麼。” Harry說著，邊戴上乳膠手套。

 

“你搞錯了，” 她不帶一絲虛假的抽了口氣，而Harry不得不稱讚她，她真的很 _在行_ 。在行到他都得採取不怎麼紳士的做法了。“你難道都沒有犯過錯嗎？”

 

Harry幾乎停頓了一下。幾乎。

 

取而代之的是他伸出手，一根一根地，折斷女孩的手指。

 

***********

 

“真是可惜了這麼美麗的一位小姐。” Lancelot啜著杜松子酒小小的嘆了口氣。“真希望我能說我沒料到這會發生。”

 

酒吧裡的人並不多，音量並不大所以代表Harry能聽到Merlin在大口喝下啤酒之前的那一聲哼氣聲。Harry只拿著一杯水，因為剛從玻利維亞回來所帶的副產品正在他身上發出抗議，表示他若沾上一點酒精的話會讓他和一杯混和過度的雞尾酒般的難受。

 

Merlin重重的放下啤酒杯。 “你很快就能找到一個新的。”

 

“我同意，女士們都很為你傾心，James。” Lancelot風流的性格就如同他對槍械的愛好一般的廣為人知。令人遺憾的是那男人對於槍枝以及任務的熱愛正是他每段關係失敗的罪魁禍首，但對於Kingsman無償不是如此。也不是說Harry就多有機會跟女人上床。 “事實上，我相信現在坐在你八點鐘方向的兩位女士已經覬覦你的身體十多分鐘了。”

 

“我們都已經承認過了，我們沒有一個人能在最近幾年結婚根本一點都不驚訝。” Merlin喝完他的啤酒。 “不是任何人都能夠和工作相比。”

 

的確如此。任務一向排在前頭。Harry已經有九年沒有一段穩定的感情了。他甚至不太確定還會不會有那麼一個人存在。Kingsman拿走了他大多數的時間，鮮血和人生。他有可能在任何一天當中就這麼死去，他不能就這樣留下某個人離去。

 

那想法讓他一瞬間無法呼吸，好似有人猛力地在他胸口捶下重擊留下瘀痕一般。好像是，那裏有什麼東西他應該要想起來似的。

 

“Harry，” Lancelot看著他。“你為什麼要盯著你的手看？”

 

他不太確定。

 

“我想我似乎忘了什麼事。” Harry輕聲說著。

 

***********

那輛車裡被發現綁著炸藥。

 

在那秒瞬之間，Harry發現Tristan─年輕地可笑的Tristan，有著三位年幼血親，以為他們正在度假的年長的姐姐會為他們帶回紀念品的Tristan─正站在即將引燃的爆裂物旁，他的視線對上她的。

 

他們在巴塞隆納而盛夏所造成的汗珠劃過他的臉頰，襯衫的背後已經被浸濕而陽光日如此的炙熱，但他想開口警告她時他能感覺到的只有血液在體內瞬間歸於零的溫度。

 

炸彈炸了開來，Tristan被炸飛二十尺遠。

 

衝擊力將Harry掃倒在地而他看見兩年前他才求婚的女孩就這樣倒在人行道的血泊中。他吃力地爬向她，想著 _這是一個錯誤嗎？向上天祈求幸福而遭受苦難真的是錯誤嗎？_

***********

“有個新產品要出來了，好像叫iPad，” Merlin拉長聲音說著。 “非常的創新，

是高級產品。”

 

“2001年時我們不是已經有了嗎？” Harry瞥了一眼Merlin螢幕上的最新Apple產品，他挺確定Merlin已經使用那些東西快十年了。

 

“事實上是2000年的12月。”

 

Harry應聲之後轉了轉新雨傘的握柄。他看著螢幕顯示他轉換到了煙幕模式，發出了讚嘆聲。 “技術部門的發明一如往常的令人驚嘆。”

 

“我們已經測試過它了，所以你可以在下一次任務的時候使用。”

 

“我們給它名字了嗎？” Harry優雅地將傘收起放在旁邊。他蠻確定他之後會天天帶著這個走的，比起在白天帶著一把來福槍要好得多。

 

“你有何高見？”

 

這名字很俗氣，Harry自己也知道，但它就是自然的出現在他腦子裡。 “我在想…Rainmaker？”

 

***********

這是他第一次到日本。他站起身，有點不習慣在如此拘謹的國家。Kingsman在亞洲地區只有兩個分部，一個在北京而另一個位於新加坡。他們計畫今年在東京設立一處接著2012年在首爾再設立一處。

 

不過首爾分部會被延後到2013年，都要感謝從北韓冒出來的恐怖份子。

 

Harry眨了眨眼，有點慌張。

 

他不確定他是怎麼知道這資訊的。

 

“還有甚麼需要吩咐的嗎，先生？” 雪村，將來會負責東京分部的日本男性，正坐在Harry對面。手裡的清酒瓶已經酌空了。

 

也許Harry剛剛的舉動只是代表著他醉了。

 

他將他的疑惑隱藏在微笑之中。 “我來教教你如何調出上好的馬丁尼如何？”

 

***********

目標正走進教堂裡，而Harry正以悠閒的步伐小心翼翼地跟著他。他正要踏進教堂時從耳機裡發出的嗓音讓他停下了腳步。

 

“別進去。”

 

在剎那間他僵住了，因為他很確定那聲音並不是Merlin的。那聲音還太過青澀，太過害怕，口音太過於倫敦。太過熟悉。

 

“再說一次？”

 

一小段的沉默。“我什麼都沒說。” Merlin開口。

 

***********

今天的薩塞克斯大學相當的安靜。Harry才剛結束他早晨的課程就盡快收拾好他散落在桌上的報告，接著以最快的速度離開演講廳到實驗室旁躲起來，完全不想去理會他目前講師身分的工作本分。他暗自詛咒Merlin竟然安排經典文學講師的臥底身分給他，老天的份上阿，他很希望糾結在要不要使用牛津逗號這件事上是犯法的，這樣他就不用浪費時間在這上頭了。

 

當他終於改到最後一張報告時他瞥了眼手表。在實驗室管理員去吃午餐前他還有十七分鐘的時間，所以他決定大概看過一下。

 

第一句話寫著 _你一定要回來；你答應過我你會回來的。_ _(you promised me that you'd come back.)_

Harry的第一個想法是他真的很欣慰有人能夠正確的使用分號，第二個想法是在正式報告裡用縮寫可是要扣分的，第三個想法是他很確定這不是他指派的題目。

 

紙上寫著像是純粹一方的對話： _這陣子過得很艱難，但我們都會熬過去的。你會感到驕傲的，我想。我好希望你能看到這些，沒有你在身邊真的很糟糕。回來好嗎，我知道我搞砸了，而你似乎也搞砸了，但這都不重要。每個人都有第二次機會的，對嗎？_

Harry的頭一陣抽痛。

 

紙上沒有任何名字而他無法幫沒有名字的作業批改分數。他將紙揉成一團之後丟在一旁。

 

實驗室管理員還要二十分鐘之後才會回來，Harry輸入了Merlin給他的實驗室密碼之後將身後的門無聲的關上。裡面伸手不見五指，而他下意識地知道他會在右方第四層櫃子裡找到封在密封艙裡的芥子氣原型的改良版。他知道實驗室管理員會提早回來因為她忘了帶她的皮夾。這些他都知道但取而代之的是他依舊慢慢來並且打開了第三層的櫃子。

 

裡面放著一個背板，上頭滿滿的都是有關某個研究的圖表和表格，還有一個有關SIM卡以及抑制物和無法控制的暴力行為的文摘。

 

他聽見管理員走向實驗室的聲音，但她的腳步聲此時聽來只像是鋼鐵發出的敲擊聲，像是劊子手走向處刑台的毀滅聲。

 

***********

在Arthur交給他在希臘的任務時，Harry脫口而出，“你甚至有給過他機會嗎？”

 

“這是什麼意思，Galahad？”

 

在聽到代號時讓他回過神來。“我─十分抱歉，我也不清楚我在說什麼。”

 

Arthur臉上的笑容有些不對勁，似乎是他明白Harry剛所指的是什麼，即使Harry自己都不太確定似的。恍惚間，Harry想起Mr. Pickles，如此相信他的去奉獻出忠誠與親情，被槍枝瞄準著不是出於惡意而是出於必要性，而此時此刻的空氣嘗起來如此酸澀。他飛快地從椅子上起身接著從Arthur身邊離開的越快越好。

 

***********

Harry與他的母親一起度過聖誕節，喝著雪莉酒聆聽著她的笑聲。

 

她問他，生命中的那一個人出現了嗎，他回答，還沒到時候。他答應她下個聖誕時會帶個伴回來。

 

到那時她已經不在世了，但Harry還不知道這件事。

 

***********

酒吧邊有位身穿純白阿曼尼西裝的男子正感興趣的望著Harry。宴會廳中擠滿了眾多具有龐大財富以及遠大影響力的人，但那男人是在這其中最危險的一個。伊索比亞人們的性命就只能依靠著Harry能不能爬上男人床上的能力，以及接著能不能從他飯店房間裡偷走不知道藏在哪裡的機密文件了。

 

最大的阻礙，很不幸的是男人的妻子。

 

她從Harry身後冒出接著將手臂環上他的右手，而這調戲的舉動對於一位丈夫就在十呎外盯著他們看的人來說是相當危險的事。

 

正當Harry想找藉口支開女子時，他的目標就這樣靠近到兩人身邊，炙熱的胸膛靠著Harry的背部。

 

“看來我妻子很喜歡你，” 目標喃喃地說著。“而我對你也很有興趣。”

 

女子對著Harry眨了眨眼接著他聽見Merlin說道，“好吧，幸運的混蛋。”

 

他們幾乎沒能來的及到目標的床上，Harry將女子的內褲從她腿上褪去並且在她丈夫將一根、兩根、三根手指侵入Harry時自己猛力的上她直到女子顫抖地釋放了第三次。Harry的眼鏡早就已經掉落至地面而在他的臀部被一雙強力的手使力搓揉時他幾乎無法組織出完整的句子，他也感覺到體內彷彿有另一個人的體溫在燃燒著，以一種粗暴的力道貫穿他。他大聲忘我地呻吟著，那些手從他的臀部向上滑至他的胸口。一隻手停留在那兒，在他的心上，而另一隻輕柔的環著他的頸項，那觸感是多麼的親密，多麼的惹人愛。

 

有地方不對勁。

 

“Harry，” 男人在Harry耳邊低聲喊著但目標不應該會知道Harry的名字。他不應該會像是緊握著珍藏的寶物般的抱著Harry，而在Harry耳邊那破碎的哽咽聲。“ _Harry_ 。”

 

Harry認得這個聲音。他試著想要轉過頭，好好看清楚身後的人的樣子。

 

想要喊出他的名字。

 

***********

Olivia離開他是因為她受夠晚餐約會總是在最後一分鐘取消和各種他編的無謂的藉口。她還指出在他脖子上看起來像是吻痕的東西，永遠不固定的時間表還有不肯帶她回家的猶豫，總結出看似很有邏輯性但其實並非如此的結論；她認為他在外面背著她偷吃。事實上，和他有親密關係的只有他的工作。

 

八個月在和人交往而對方對於他的工作一無所知來說，是一段很長的時間。Harry應該要對於她能留這麼久而感到欣慰。

 

但他內心還是忍不住感到一陣失落。

 

再來事情應該是要這樣發生的：Harry叫上Merlin，Lancelot和Gawain。在Harry熱衷於調製馬丁尼時他們會灌下過多的威士忌和龍舌蘭，他最近開始對馬丁尼有種特別的喜愛。Merlin向Lancelot和Gawain勒索黑信的材料、Harry家的窗簾燒了起來、Harry茫然地從地毯上清醒帶著非常嚴重的宿醉，但已經對Olivia的離開感到釋懷。

 

那才是應該要發生的事。

 

但現在，Harry開著車來到Smith Street看著一群年輕的男孩鬆散的站在街道旁。他慢了下來，仔細地尋找著他想他應該能認出來的長相。

 

“你在找伴嗎？” 一個看起來完全不到飲酒合法年齡的男孩靠向窗戶這麼問著。

 

“我在找人，” Harry答道，這很奇怪，因為其實他之前從來沒有來過這裡。“但我不知道該怎麼找到他。”

 

“你知道他的名字嗎，兄弟？”

 

Harry輕輕地搖了搖頭。“我不記得了。”

 

***********

在Percival卸下狙擊槍裝備時他不經意地提到了他的姪子。Harry正坐在兩個街角外的台階上，他的來福槍橫放在大腿上。Percival的聲音斷斷續續地傳來，訊號大概每兩分鐘就會斷一次。

 

“他將來會是個不錯的生意人，但他不是當Kingsman的料，那男孩沒辦法面對危險。” Percival嘆口氣。 “這樣看來，我會是我們家族成為Kingsman的最後一員。”

 

Percival的家族從創立以來就一直在為Kingsman服務。他的父親是其中一位元老級成員，而Percival希望這能變成家族傳統。他為自己沒有任何子嗣感到可惜，但是，他有位姐姐─她永遠都部會知道自己的父親是如何去世的─而他的希望都寄託在她的孩子上。

 

“你有跟我提到過一位姪女？” Harry問道。

 

“她至少還要再等十年之後年紀才足夠讓我提名。” Percival抱怨的說著。“但如果我能活到這麼久以後的話，沒錯，她很有天分。”

 

“你當然能夠活那麼久，” Harry同意的說，像是他已經知道接下來的發展。 “而且Roxy也會是個很好的Lancelot。”

 

空氣好似停頓了幾秒。 “你怎麼會知道她的名字？”

 

***********

Harry坐在咖啡廳內，但他不記得他是怎麼到這兒的。

 

有個男人坐在離他兩桌外的地方，每當他大舌頭的開口說話時不知怎麼的都讓Harry背脊發涼。

 

***********

今年是西元1999年而外面的世界到處充滿了太多瘋狂的宗教狂熱分子試圖制定某種可怕的、全面性的種族滅絕計劃，只因為他們相信世紀末會帶來某種啟示錄。

 

今年是西元1999年而Harry正聽著收音機撥放著有關世界末日始於肯塔基州的曲子，那地名讓Harry感到一陣作嘔，但他不明白為什麼。他只知道一件事，那就是他討厭肯塔基州。

 

今年是西元1999年而Harry認為世界末日並不是始於肯塔基州，而是在倫敦。一切都從離開那男孩的身邊開始。

 

***********

Lancelot加入Kingsman已經過了一年，而男人已經相當習慣充滿腎上腺素、追逐以及火藥味的生活了。

 

只是經過了一年而已Lancelot的嘆息便沉重了許多，在經歷過親眼看著一間工廠燒毀而裡面還有人沒有救出來時，即使是爆破場面帶來的娛樂也無法使他的靈魂減輕罪孽。

 

只是經過了一年而已，Harry已經知道Lancelot只剩下十六年的時間。

 

世界上永遠沒有足夠的時間去拯救每個人。救不到James，救不到Lee。

 

救不到Harry。

 

_但是拜託_ ，他絕望地請求著， _讓我抓住一個也好_ 。

 

辦公桌上的電話響了起來。將話筒靠近耳邊時，他彷彿聽得見自己的心跳聲在耳邊轟隆作響。

 

“Oxfords, not brogues,” 那是道他永遠不會忘記名字的嗓音。

 

***********

那裡有個小男孩握著雪花球坐在地板上。

 

Harry單膝跪在男孩面前，拿過他手中的雪花球，將之放在地上。像男孩問了一個他一直都知道答案的問題：“你叫什麼名字？”

 

男孩看著他說，“Eggsy。”

 

世界在這時停止了運轉。

 

這所有的一切都是照著劇本的，Harry恍惚地想著。但他拋下了原本的台詞伸出手將Eggsy的小手握著。他的雙手不停地顫抖。

 

“我犯了錯。一個會賠上你父親性命的錯誤，而我多希望事情能有所改變。” Harry覺得好累，他已經不知道該如何補救這些。他輕輕地將額頭靠向Eggsy幼小的雙手。 “我這一生做了非常多的錯誤，但我不想要你是它們的其中一個。我不想要你為此作出任何的犧牲。Eggsy，我親愛的男孩，你將來會有痛苦的十七年等著你，十七年我都無法幫助你，而我卻還會向你提出可能會因此讓你犧牲掉一切的邀請。在台階上冷眼的看著你還會對你說出殘酷的話語。還會來不及告訴你你有多讓我驕傲接著就這樣丟下你。”

 

十七念是這麼長的一段時間而Harry卻只有兩個多月能與這男孩相處。上天對他是如此的不公平啊。

 

他低下頭去親吻Eggsy的手背。“我的男孩，Eggsy，我親愛的男孩。我依舊會犯下沒有告訴你我有多愛你就離開你的錯。”

 

在所有他做錯的決定當中，這是他最後悔的一個。

 

“告訴我該怎麼挽回這些，” Harry喃喃的問，摩娑著Eggsy的指節。“我要怎麼補償這一切？”

 

一雙溫暖的手從Harry的掌心抽了出來轉而握住他的手腕。那是雙更細長、更厚實、 _更熟悉_ 的手。

 

“回來，” Eggsy請求般地說著，聲音哽咽著破碎著，而Harry永遠都不想再聽到男孩發出那種聲音第二次了。“為了我回來，拜託。”

 

Eggsy，他願意奉獻出性命的男孩啊。

 

***********

Harry佇立在肯塔基教堂前的停車場。他往下看向自己的雙手而它們沾滿了鮮血。

 

他抬起頭。

 

Valentine手上的槍枝對準著他，Harry看著他開口，“你最大的錯是沒有檢查屍體。”

 

***********

他睜開眼，映入眼簾的是一片無機質的白色。他眨了眨幾次眼，試著去看著熟悉的天花板讓自己聚焦，再來他聽見維生器具的嗶嗶聲環繞著他，空氣中充滿著刺鼻的消毒水味以及檀香。他望向右邊，Eggsy握著他的地方，複雜的情緒在他眼裡翻滾著。

 

_Eggsy_ ，他試著發出聲，但因為插進喉嚨裡的管線只讓他開始不停的咳嗽，倒是讓Eggsy因為聽到聲音而立刻抬起頭。

 

“Harry，喔天啊，你醒了─等等，別把管子拉出來，我先去叫Merlin─” Eggsy身過手按下緊急按鈕，同時探向西裝口袋去找他的眼鏡。Harry注意到那身西裝穿在Eggsy身上有多麼的合適。“Merlin，Harry醒了！他醒來了，快下來！”

 

即使是在和Merlin拌嘴的過程中，Eggsy的眼睛也從沒離開過Harry的臉，他的笑容燦爛又明亮。Eggsy的手緊握住Harry的，當他開口時他的聲音如同一道暖流溫暖了Harry的心。“嗯，我們都會沒事的。”

 

***********

在確定Harry不需要呼吸器也能自主呼吸之後，Merlin跟他說明了大致上的後續：Arthur是叛徒，Valentine已經死了，SIM卡造成許多人員傷亡但死傷並沒有他們以為的慘重，其他所有的Kingsman特務不論好壞都撐過去了，而Harry已經處於昏迷狀態好幾個月。

 

有鑑於Harry已經在他腦袋裡重溫和重塑了他過去十七年來的人生，他還挺驚訝他只昏了三個月的。

 

“我們在教堂附近的醫院裡的重症病房裡找到你的。順帶一提，你差點失去了你的眼睛，然後現在只留下一點腦腫脹和一道很大的傷疤而已。” Merlin用一種混雜著 _你這個幸運的混蛋_ 和 _感謝上帝最糟的已經過了_ 的語氣說著 _。_ “我們還得做一些測試，但我們蠻確定你過幾個星期就能出去了，不過你能不能回去執行任務又是另一回事了。” 像是感覺到Harry要回應什麼，Merlin又補充道：“等你可以自己站好之後我們再來討論這件事。”

 

“是啊，你還有很多時間。” Eggsy在一旁冒出，在醫護人員忙著為Harry檢查以及不停問問題時他都沒有離開過半步，他的笑容也絲毫沒有減過半分。Merlin瞥了一眼Harry時抬起一邊的眉毛。Harry回給了他一個眼神明顯地說著 _沒有其他事情的話，請你快滾_ 。

 

Merlin的眉毛倒是抬得更高了。“好吧，我就讓你好好休息，反正我也得告訴其他人你醒過來了。” 他轉過身走向門口。在他出去之前，Merlin回過頭。“很高興你回來了，Harry。”

 

Harry微笑。“很高興能回來，Merlin。”

 

現在Merlin已經離開了，Harry偏過頭將注意力轉向Eggsy，當他們眼神交會時他笑得更燦爛了。

 

“Galath，我明白了，” Harry甚至沒有試著想隱藏語氣裡的驕傲。“我們之前從未有過一個。”

 

“拯救世界讓我免費得到一份工作，” Eggsy對他眨眨眼。“也讓我媽跟Daisy可以搬到一棟新房子裡。你該看看我對Dean做了什麼，Merlin有留著影片檔。”

 

“真希望我能親眼看見你對Arthur做的事。錯過那段真是可惜。”

 

Eggsy皺了皺鼻子，模樣十分可愛。“他是個混蛋，而且你被開槍有一半都是因為他。”

 

“他認為你沒有資格當上Lancelot。”

 

“是啊，不過我真的沒通過最後的測試，” Eggsy指出。“我很確定Roxy值得那個位子的。”

 

“你值得更好的。” Harry輕聲地說。

 

Eggsy動作僵硬了一下，像是不知道該如何回應才好。他只是睜大眼睛看著Harry握住他的手拉到身邊。Eggsy的西裝外套靠在椅子上而他的袖子已經捲起來了，男孩看起來亂糟糟的，就像是穿著西裝睡在這兒一樣，他的頭髮也都沒有整理過。看起來多麼可愛。

 

這比他想像中的還要吃力，但Harry還是將Eggsy的左手移至唇邊，親吻著他的掌心，緩慢而柔軟的。他聽見Eggsy抽了口氣，“Harry？”

 

“我真的很抱歉，” Harry低聲說著，視線沒有離開過Eggsy。“過去十七年來你值得更好的，你一直都值得比我更好的，我不應該在離開前對你說那些話的。”

 

Eggsy的聲音像是隨著一口氣哽在了喉嚨，最後只能在窒息前用力吞回去。他的指尖微微彎曲觸碰著Harry的臉頰，如同輕撫著世上最珍貴的事物一般。

 

“每一天我是多麼的為你感到驕傲。我為你感到驕傲，即使你沒扣下板機這點也不會改變。原諒我讓你胡思亂想了這麼久好嗎？”

 

“我原諒你，” Eggsy粗啞的開口，眼眶泛著淚。“你這個混蛋，我當然會原諒你。你回到我身邊了，我怎麼能不原諒你？”

 

Harry認得那些話然後微笑。“我有聽見你的聲音，我聽到你一直叫我回來。”

 

“很高興你終於肯聽我的話一次了。”

 

_我永遠都會聽你的_ ，Harry沒有說出口，取而代之的是他再拉過Eggsy的手然後將一個吻印在他的手腕內側。他能感覺到Eggsy的脈搏很有生命力的跳動著。

 

就如同Eggsy說的，他們還有很多時間。已經沒有倒數計時，沒有滴答作響的時鐘，所以Harry想要慢慢來。他想要花上數天的時間重新認識Eggsy不同時候的笑聲，他要獻上一個下午的時間去嚐遍Eggsy指尖的味道，他要帶著Eggsy去午餐約會然後試著找出Eggsy是不是和他一樣喜愛義大利菜色，他要教會Eggsy拉丁文這樣就沒有人會知道他們私密的談話了，他要讓Eggsy癱軟在他的床上，舔濕他上他直到男孩爽到忘記自己的名字。

 

他還有很多時間，但他已經浪費掉很多了。他想要從Eggsy快被親吻到暈眩時會發出什麼樣的聲音開始。

 

“我想要你知道我有多麼的為你而瘋狂。” Harry開口。

 

Eggsy的喉嚨深處發出了哽咽般的聲音，接著他站了起來靠近Harry，將嘴唇印上Harry從眉毛延伸到髮際線的紅色傷痕，那舉動是如此的甜蜜。

 

“操他的我就是沒辦法離開你，Harry Hart，” 再後退了一點距離看向Harry時Eggsy輕聲地說著，他吐出的氣息輕搔著Harry的臉龐，他們是如此靠近。“想到你已經死了是我人生中最糟糕的經驗，你最好他媽的好好補償我。”

 

“我願意做任何事。” Harry回答。

 

“如果你覺得我值得更好的，我要你。”一滴淚劃過Eggsy的臉龐，Harry向前吻掉那滴淚然後聽見Eggsy深吸了口氣。“讓我擁有你。”

 

“Eggsy，” Harry看著他，“我的男孩，我一直都是你的。”

 

他按下Eggsy去好好親吻他的男孩，而Eggsy十分願意的靠在他胸前。

 

Harry在他的人生中犯了很多錯誤，但這絕不是其中一個。

**Author's Note:**

> 將現有的翻譯移到這裡，全都是經過授權的，但是如果有問題請通知我，確認過後會移除掉，謝謝。  
> So I just move all of the translations to here, makes it easier for the original author to know that I did finish translating their works, if there's any problem, please contact me, and I will remove them, thank you.


End file.
